una noche oscura
by SabakuNoSora
Summary: “siempre vale la pena tener sueños y esperanza. Siempre vale la pena seguir confiando” las palabras que el le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza como ecos de una campana gigante.


La noche era oscura, las estrellas poblaban el cielo dándole un tinte mágico. Pero ella no podía verlo, simplemente se concentraba en la negrura del lago que se extendía a sus pies.

Por que eres así?

Por que El me llevo a esto…

Pero que fue lo que te hizo? No lo comprendo…

Me lleno de palabras sin sentido… me contó una historia que nunca llego a suceder… tal vez por un error mío, quien sabe…

Pero… como sabes que el no creía en esa historia?

Por que fue el, el príncipe de la historia, el que se convirtió en el malvado hechicero que encerró el corazón de la princesa en una caja de cristal y la escondió en el fondo oscuro del lago. – miro a su acompañante y pudo ver la cara de pena tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Pero tal vez si haya un príncipe real en esa historia, el príncipe encubierto como amigo…

Tal vez, pero si la princesa ya no tiene corazón, no importa cuantos príncipes se le presenten, ella simplemente no los ve…

Pero que pasa si alguien recupera el corazón de la princesa? Ella se negara a aceptarlo de vuelta?

Lo miro sorprendida ante aquella pregunta, nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma. Nunca creyó que nadie la pudiera sacar de ese abismo en el que la habían dejado.

Tal vez la princesa tenga mucho miedo de aceptar nuevamente su corazón…

O tal vez la princesa en el fondo tenga miedo de olvidar a aquel príncipe que la desilusionó.

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua helada. Se levanto bruscamente y lo miro enojada, ¡como se atrevía a insinuar que aun sentía algo por el!

Vamos Bells, solo piénsalo un segundo y dime si no es así… - la furia fue dando paso al dolor conforme se daba cuenta de que lo que su amigo le decía era verdad.

Lo siento Jake – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volverse a sentar junto a el.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, el contemplando las estrellas y ella contemplando el lago.

En serio crees que nunca volverás a amar? – se dio vuelta para buscar su mirada – vamos Bella! Déjame intentarlo, déjame probarte que puedo hacerte feliz! Abre los ojos a nuevas posibilidades, a volver a disfrutar de lo que es el amor…

¡No Jake no! ¡NO! Sabes que no puedo…

Ya tienes que olvidarlo Bella! Tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza y comprender que el ya no esta mas! – la tomo por los hombros para girarla y quedar frente a frente – El ya no es parte de tu vida!... EDWARD NUNCA VOLVERA!

¡NO LO NOMBRES! – le grito entre sollozos – no lo vuelvas a nombrar! – reprimió las lagrimas y se dio media vuelta.

No Bells! Lo siento! Yo no se que me paso… yo…

¡Ya cállate Jacob! – se detuvo y lo encaró – No me hables de sueños despierta y cuentos de amor! Ya crecí y se que las cosas no son así…

Bella… lo siento tanto… de verdad déjame…

Lárgate… déjame en paz…

Bella…

QUE TE LARGUES! – volvió a darle la espalda. Escucho como su amigo daba un paso mas cerca de ella pero luego se arrepentía y lo escucho alejarse hacia el campamento.

Se quedo unos momentos así y luego volvió a la orilla del pequeño acantilado. Y los recuerdos la golpearon de manera brusca.

*_ Iban caminando de la mano de manera despreocupada, disfrutando del paisaje y hablando de una y mil cosas._

_- Realmente no conoces el acantilado? Creciste en este lugar y no lo conoces?_

_- No… acaso tan raro puede ser?_

_- Bastante – admitió el – entonces quiero ser yo el que te lo muestre._

_- Me encantaría – lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío. El acerco sus labios y la beso tiernamente._

_**_

_Vamos hoy? Es un día perfecto y el lugar debe estar mas lindo que nunca._

_Lo siento, tuve una lesión en el tobillo y hoy no podrá ser – lo escucho soltar una leve risita al otro lado de la línea._

_Tu y tu poca estabilidad – no escucho reproche en su voz que era lo que mas temía – no te preocupes, iremos una próxima vez. *_

Pero no hubo una próxima vez, y ahora se encontraba allí, en el lugar que el le había prometido llevar a conocer. Pero el no estaba con ella para compartir la belleza de la noche, el ya no estaba en su vida.

"**siempre vale la pena tener sueños y esperanza. Siempre vale la pena seguir confiando**" las palabras que el le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza como ecos de una campana gigante.

No hay sueños que duren… - dijo mirando a la maza negra que se extendía a sus pies – y no hay nada mas doloroso que despertar. – dio un paso al frente y escucho el ruido de las piedras pequeñas desprenderse del suelo y caer. – me mentiste… me llenaste la cabeza de ilusiones para luego romperlas en mil pedazos…

¿Para que valió la pena soñar si me despertaste a golpes a una realidad llena de recuerdos, de ilusiones y llena de tu ausencia? ¿Acaso disfrutaste de sentirme en tus manos completamente desprotegida? ¿Acaso disfrutaste de escuchar que te amaba y tu solo devolverme con indiferencia?

Dime… solo dime que cuidaras de mi corazón… por que lo he dejado contigo… - y por primera vez miro la bóveda estrellada que tanto le recordaba a el, la luz de sus noches eternas y oscuras, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo volvió a decir su nombre – Edward… - y con ese maravilloso sonido saliendo de su boca dejo por vez primera en mucho tiempo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, contándole a la luna que aun lo amaba, que aun lo añoraba, que aun extrañaba sus besos y su voz, confesándole la debilidad que todos creían superada y que le llevo tantas noches de tortuosa soledad.

Bueno, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, dentro de poco voy a subir el cuento en el cual me inspire mientras escribía este honesto…

Besos y gracias por llegar hasta acá 


End file.
